board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Pikagate
Pikagate was the name given to some drama surrounding Pikaness that occured in late 2007. The Story In early 2006 when pika was relatively unknown Smurf noticed a couple of inconsistencies with her. Most notebly that she had her emails sent out with the name "Calum" (which was changed to Heather once she became more well known). He kept it to himself thinking nothing of it. A year later pika had hit popularity and everybody was taking shots at her. Notorious troll icyblaze dug up some dirt from Google which showed the pikaness username and e-mail calling himself a boy on an Animal Crossing message board. With Icyblaze having the reputation he had this was easily dismissed. But Smurf noticed the name Calum popping up in this too. Later evidence in the form of her refusing to speak to people during poke battles and well all put together it seemed quite damning. But Smurf didn't care because who cares about gender, right? The Utility Man and guessmyusername did apparently. Both love interests of pikaness throughout 2007 and both unaware of each other as pika kept their conversations secretive on AIM. Smurf got to know both of these people seperate of each other and their relationship with pikaness or more importantly how serious they were over her and both became depressed over the situation with her as time and time again they opened up to her while she responded with vagueities. Never indicating she wasn't interested or that she was, but keen to keep both of them hanging regardless. Smurf grew tired of what she was doing to both of these guys and told both of them about Calum, about all he knew in an effort to loosen their ties with pika as they were getting severely emo over the whole thing. When confronted with both of them about Calum pika denied knowledge of this person's existence and this was the final straw. Smurf blitzed pika with 8 pieces of strong evidence that shows her as being not only a fraud but a male. (Including a link where she posed as a lesbian quoting that she was looking for "steamy sex") His intention was to provoke her to give a resolution to GMUN who was hanging unsure about who his e-lover was and was getting steadily more depressed over it. But there was no time for any provocation to work. BE2 admin warning_crazy, minutes after the thread was made, seized the oppurtunity to selfishly spam his site and posted the link to the masses on Board 8 with a "Pikaness EXPOSED" title. pika's reputation U-turned overnight and fled the board because of this. The following day she told GMUN over AIM that she didn't love him and was only playing with him the whole time. Pika/GMUN Secret House and the Death of BE3 Smurf's Take Sequence of events: * GMUN mocks me because my friend died. * I taunt him by letting Sess in briefly to see 2 out of 30+ threads before blocking him again. * GMUN goes nuts giving Sess admin access and a platform to ban my account, delete my board and remove half my posts. * GMUN proceeds to taunt me on BE3, editing mod histories to make it look like I did less than I did, removing my contributions and randomly banning me to prevent me posting. * GMUN is adamant that this is 100% my fault and will accept no blame whatsoever. Drakeryn's Take Come on, Smurf, you're short-selling the story here. If you're going to tell it, tell it right. As Smurf says, he let Sess into the GMUN/pika secret house in order to get revenge on GMUN. Sess instantly set about saving everything in sight because he knew it wouldn't last long -- and indeed, Smurf cut his access after a brief period. But it didn't matter. Sess had what he needed. Sess proceeded to make a topic on board 8, dangling embarrassing excerpts over GMUN's head and promising plenty more to come if GMUN didn't obey his demands. He told GMUN he would post everything unless GMUN made him a BE3 admin. GMUN was wildly desperate by this point, and obviously not thinking clearly -- he'd do anything to get Sess to promise not to post the rest of the material. He agreed. Obvious heel turn resulted. Using his newfound access powers, Sess finished saving every bit of information in the secret house; he then opened up the board to the public so that everyone else could gawk at their leisure. Mass hilarity ensued. People are still quoting secret house material to GMUN months later. Smurf never really issued a statement about the matter, but I presume he was satisfied with the results. Revenge on GMUN in full? Check. Mass drama? Check. Increased traffic to BE3, and increased attention for himself? Check. Not 100% Smurf's fault, perhaps, but in terms of who instigated the incident and who did the best job twisting the knife, I'd say both answers are clear. See Also * My view on the Pikaness drama (by Vlado) Category:Board 8